Sentires
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Pequeños relatos de algunos personajes de DB , sin orden cronológico y con universo alterno . Temas: de Todo , desde lo más cursi , cliché, giros inesperados , violencia , incesto etc . La clasificación cambiará posteriormente . Cap7 : "Mamá" - Mai.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosa, común** .

Caminaba por las concurridas calles de ciudad Satan , solo , aburrido y quizás , un poco amargado . El frío hacia acto de presencia recordandole que tenia que buscar calor , entro en un pequeño café de paso , tomó asiento en la barra y pidió lo que sus labios pedían ; café . Miró su entorno buscando algo que ni él sabía que era.

La campana de la puerta sonó avisando la entrada de un nuevo cliente . Dirigió su mirada a dicha persona, encontrándose con una joven rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca **común** pensó , la mayoría de chicas que veía a diario eran exactamente así , era raro encontrar a una castaña , pelirroja o morena .

Vio como la chica se acercaba acercaba la barra después de que buscará alguna mesa disponible **no hay** , él había hecho lo mismo . Nuevamente la miro de pie a cabeza , blanca con unas cuantas pecas , rubia en dos coletas , ojos azules con lápiz de ojos resaltandolos.

\- leche caliente -pidió , se quitó su abrigo descubriendo algo que lo hizo sonreír .

Rosa , aun más común pensó sin perder su sonrisa . La rubia lo miro disgustada , no lo había pasado por alto -¿de que se ríe?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño .

\- de ti - contestó ampliando su sonrisa .

\- ¿que tengo de graciosa?-

\- ¿la verdad?, nada , eres **común** -

\- expliquese -pidió tomando su bebida .

\- bien , te haré una simple pregunta -

-adelante-

-¿color favorito?-

-rosa- contestó mostrando su ropa

-vez, eres **común** , a todas les gusta el rosa , amarillo o morado . Son las respuestas más comunes que he escuchado -

-son gustos de cada quien -

-son gustos que la sociedad te impone , de niña , apuesto a que usabas vestidos rosas que tu madre te ponía . Apuesto a que tu habitación estaba pintada de rosa . Tu primer labial fue rosa . Tu vestido de quinceañera fue ...rosa , son cosas que la sociedad te dice que son así . Azul niño , rosa niña , eres **común** -

\- mi gusto por el rosa tiene su propio significado -

\- dime -

-si bien es cierto , de niña usaba sólo rosa , estaba decidida a cambiarlo por otro , como el verde limón . Pero una vez me di cuenta de algo -

Flasback

Una pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años salía de la tina de baño , su madre una mujer hermosa la envolvió en una toalla y se la llevó a su habitación.

-puedo vestirme sola mami -dijo la niña al tener la ropa lista .

\- ¿segura? -

-si, mami -

La mujer la dejo hacerlo sola , ella solo veía a su pequeña tratando de ponerse el vestido .

\- ¿te ayudo?-

-no , puedo sola -la pequeña conocía ese vestido a la perfección . Vestido rosa , sin mangas con un perrito en la parte del pecho y el listón -es la ultima vez que te uso -susurro .

-Hola mis amores -

\- amor/papá - saludaron ambas . La mujer y la niña le dieron un beso en cada mejilla .

\- saldremos -anuncio

La pequeña asintió feliz y fue a preparase . Lo único que le faltaba eran sus ya características coletas . Con cautela se acercó al cuarto de sus padres , no había podido dejar sus colitas alineadas .

Espero a ver a su madre en busca de ayuda . La vio salir del baño y sus ojos se maravillaron con ella . La mujer usaba un largo vestido sin una manga de color rosa , su cabello rubio en un sencillo moño y sus ojos azules con un toque de rimel; se veía como un ángel .

\- te ves hermosa -escucho decir a su padre y su madre le dio el toque final a su atuendo ; sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rosa un poco intenso , casi pero aun lejos del rojo .

Fin Flasback

\- por tu madre - dijo él al oirla -tu madre -

-si, fue hermoso verla así , la primera y única vez -

-¿porque?-

-murió tres años después , un idiota robo en el banco en donde ella estaba . Abrieron fuego - explicó

\- bueno , así es la vida ...¿no?-

-supongo -

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos , un silencio muy cómodo a decir verdad . El café y la leche se habían acabado ya rato atrás .

-¿tu color?- pregunto ella

\- negro -contestó -la ausencia de colores-

-interesante -

-lo sé -

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron cálidamente .

\- tengo que irme -

-¿como te llamas?

-Marrón y ¿tu?-

-Uub-

\- hasta luego Uub, chico burlón -

-hasta luego Marrón , chica **común** -

Salió del café totalmente distinto a como había entrado ; no estaba aburrido , estaba interesado , no estaba solo , se sentía en compañia con todo y ya no estaba con la poca amargura , esa chica común le hizo ver algo , quien veía las cosas común era él, las personas no , cada una tenía un toque especial que lo hacía único .

M-M-M-M

-y dígame ¿que colores representan al gran pintor Uub Pierre ?-

-mis colores , primero el negro , para mi representa el vacío que yo puedo llenar con todos lo colores . El negro me permite plasmar lo que mi mente quiere , solo me dejo llevar y el segundo es el rosa .-

-¿porque?-

-por que el rosa es común , tal como a una chica que conocí -

-¡ah! ¡queridos televidentes! A nuestro pintor de ciudad Satan ¡ya lo han conquistado! ¿algún mensaje para ella?-

-claro, chica común te espero en el mismo lugar a las siete , es una cita -

M-M-M-M

De nuevo caminaba por las concurridas calles de ciudad Satan , pero esta vez a encontrarse con la chica especial o más bien la **chica del color rosa común .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Espero les haya gustado ._**

 ** _Gracias por leer ._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blanco , unión .**

Él lo había prometido , debía cumplir , echarse para atrás no era opción , él era un hombre de palabra . El reencuentro con esa chica que había conocido en la infancia le recordó su promesa , pero , ¿Qué diablos era casarse? , esa pregunta lo mareaba , puesto que su cerebro sólo sabía sobre técnicas de peleas o para comer . Pensar , en casarse , era algo que simplemente no podía entender .

Milk decía cosas que no se acercaban en nada a la comida .

-debemos comprar el vestido y tu traje - dijo emocionada .

\- ¿por qué? - pregunto extrañado , él no quería ningún traje nuevo , su gi estaba en perfectas condiciones , además , solo comerían ¿verdad?.

\- por que no podemos ir al altar con nuestras ropas - señaló su vestimenta y la de él.

\- ah -emitió confundido .

Desde la reafirmación de su promesa , Milk y Ox- Satan no hacían otra cosa más que andar de un lado al otro ; comprando , encargando cosas e invitando a otras personas que él no conocía pero , no decían nada de una comida .

\- oye Milk , ¿y la comida?- se animó a preguntar .

\- oh , ya ha sido pedida - . Él sonrió feliz.

-sabes Goku , quiero que nuestra boda sea toda de blanco , el color que une a todos los bellos colores , el color de mamá -conmocionada miro a su futuro y confundido esposo .

¿Blanco? pues el arroz es blanco , me gusta , pero ¿sólo comeremos arroz? , ¿tendremos una cena con solo arroz? . Hay postres de ese color y son deliciosos , como ; el chocolate blanco , si que es delicioso . Pensó el guerrero.

\- me parece muy bien Milk , chocolate blanco-

-oh ¡claro!, lo había olvidado . Le diré a papá que consiga chocolate blanco - se retiró .

\- ¿listo para el gran paso Goku?- pregunto una sonriente Bulma .

\- pues ... siempre estoy listo para comer - contestó sonriente .

\- eh Goku ¿sabes que es casarse, verdad?-

-pues...comer ¿que otra cosa sino?-

-hay no- susurro desconcertada -Goku , casarse no es comer -

-¿no?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-pues , veamos , es amar a otra persona y querer compartir el resto de tu vida junto a ella o él - aclaró .

\- ¿amar?-

-es algo que en verdad te gusta y darías tu vida por ello , es algo así , ¿entiendes?-

-¿como pelear?- medito .

-digamos que si -

\- ¿pasare toda mi vida con Milk?-

-si, bueno si tu quieres-

-mi vida con Milk - pensó . ¿Cómo sería vivir con ella?, ¿sería divertido?, ¿comeré su comida?.

Vivir con Milk le parecía interesante , ella sabía pelear , no tanto como él pero si lo suficiente para entrenar , tenia un carácter que le daba miedo , algo que no tenia con ninguno de sus oponentes o amigos , bulma también le daba miedo , pero no tanto como para ponerlo a temblar , Milk cocinaba exquisito , como nadie mas en el mundo , amaba su comida tanto como pelear y si amaba su comida , ¿también a ella? , su comida y ella ¿eran lo mismo? , ella cocinaba pero ella ¿que era?, no se parecía a nadie más ; krillin y yamcha eran parecidos , oolong y el maestro roshy también lo eran , bulma y ella tenían cosas parecidas , pero bulma era su amiga .

Entonces ¿que era Milk?.

\- ¿estas seguro de casarte? -pregunto su amiga .

\- ¿que pasa si no me gusta?-

-podrías divorciarte -

-¿nadie saldría lastimado?-

Bulma sonrió , su amigo siempre pensaba en los demás -muy posible que si -contestó .

\- Milk ¿lloraría? - pregunto temiendo la respuesta , no quería lastimarla .

\- si - sintió un pequeño pinchon en si pecho , ya la habia visto llorar y le había causado la misma sensación .-tienes que estar seguro Goku -

\- oye bulma ¿que es Milk ?-

-pues , es una mujer ¿que clase de pregunta es esa?-

-quiero decir ¿como es?-

-pues , hum es como tú -

¿como yo? Pero yo soy un hombre que le gusta pelear , que le gusta ser mejor en batalla , que le gusta comer mucho , siempre defendiendo lo que me importa , lo correcto , lo justo . Eso soy yo .

Si somos iguales entonces ella es una mujer -como me han dicho - que le gusta cocinar y ser mejor cada día , que pelea y defiende lo suyo , lucha con todas sus fuerzas , es tranquila pero cuando se enoja , se enoja . ¿eso es Milk? ,¿si me caso , lograré saber más de ella?.

\- es como yo , entonces es... ¡una Goku en versión mujer!- concluyó - si , además a mi me gusta el blanco , como las nubes cuando vuelo . Milk es blanco , porque me gusta , porque es como yo pero , me gusta por que el blanco es la unión de todos los colores , así , como ella es la unión de todo lo que me gusta ... espero haya mucho chocolate blanco -

Tiempo después ambos pelinegros vestían como ella -a lo Milk - pensaba Goku , estaba feliz , estaba con ella , ninguna otra mujer podría compararla con él y sus gustos , sabían que no eran iguales pero tampoco muy diferentes , además tendría tiempo de sobra para averiguar exactamente lo que era Milk.

.

.

.

No son sus colores más usados en la serie , pero me parecieron tiernos cuando se casaron .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Todos tenemos secretos , claro está**_ _ **que hay unos**_ _ **más**_ _ **grandes**_ _ **que otros.**_

Su reloj biológico lo despertó , junto a un quejido que brotó de su garganta. abrió sus ojos con lentitud acostumbrandose a la poca luz que traspasaba por las cortinas de tela delgada de su habitación . Ridículamente delgadas con estampado de unas horribles flores de color amarillo . Bufó molesto . Los terrícolas en definitiva tenían malos gustos . Se impulsó con sus piernas para poder quedar sentado . Su pijama consistía en un pantalón de algodón de color café claro . Miró sobre su hombro al cuerpo de su compañera de cama , Bulma dormía profundamente con una sonrisa en sus labios . Volteo a ver de nuevo esas horribles cortinas , a él, esas cosas le valían un pepino , pero ese color sólo hacia que varios recuerdos llegaran a su mente ; amarillo , un color que se escurría entre sus dedos .

Suspiró con pesadez , cada amanecer y atardecer sus pensamientos se veían estancados en esos recuerdos , no los podía evitar pero en realidad ni quería evitarlos , quería mantenerlos siempre vivos a flor de piel . Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo condujeron a la máquina de gravedad , el único lugar en donde podía expulsar una buena cantidad de energía , ya vería de que manera le agradecería a Bulma por ir mejorando cada vez más su refugio de entrenamientos . No se molesto en cambiarse ¿para qué? si nadie tenía por que molestarlo . Patadas y golpes al aire era la rutina diaria , no tenia ningún oponente digno , kakarotto se la pasaba con su nieta ; mimandola y haciendo esos gestos tan estúpidos , la mini kakarotto tenía apenas unas semanas de nacida y ya tenia a todos esos comiendo de sus manos . - imbéciles - él jamás se rebajaria a hacereso _. Nunca ._

Las gotas de sudor caían al piso de la máquina, Vegeta aumentaba su velocidad , no quería pensar , no quería recordar ese día , el día en que le falló a Bulma , el día en que estuvo en los brazos de otra mujer , una mujer perfecta si le preguntan y , que a raiz de ese día iniciaron una relación clandestina . Cada noche ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar , se devoraban con pasión , hacían el amor más de una vez , sus cuerpos bailaban con coordinación perfecta , sus lenguas probaban cada centímetro de la piel ajena , sus bocas gritaban el nombre del otro . Todo era perfecto , hasta que ...

\- mamá dice que a comer - dijo su primogénito apoyado al marco de la puerta , no había sentido su ki . Si no fuera por su control facial , el pelilila se hubiera percatado de la sorpresa de su padre .

\- voy - contestó con su tono habitual . Vegeta vió como su hijo se marchaba , ¿que edad tenía él cuando paso aquello? ¿tres o cinco? No recordaba . Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con la madre de Bulma , Bunny; una mujer increíblemente joven , pareciera hermana de su mujer .

\- apuesto vegeta , sientate ya te sirvo el desayuno - la miró por breves segundos , la madre de su mujer también tenía ese color amarillo ¿acaso era una tortura? ¿se burlaban de él? , aunque a decir verdad a ella la había conocido primero . Se sentó y desayuno junto a su familia ... extraña palabra , aun no lo asimilaba a pesar de llevar años con ellos .

\- mañana haré una pequeña reunión , tengo una noticia que darles - como siempre al decir reunión , sabía que todas esas sabandijas estarían comiendo de lo suyo .

\- genial veré a Goten - dijo sonriendo Trunks , ¿no le bastaba con verlo todos los días en la dichosa escuela? Por lo evidente no .

\- si - contestó Bulma - vendrán todos - no dijo nada , vegeta sólo tenía que aceptar a un montón de personas pasearse por su casa , comer sus alimentos y que le estorbaran en su camino . Se dedicó a lo único importante :a comer .

La tarde llegó rápida para su gusto . En su interior deseaba que llegara pero al mismo tiempo maldecía el momento en donde el sol daba su último rayo . Salió de la cámara de gravedad , se elevó admirando las tonalidades lejanas del cielo . - soy patético - se dijo con enojo .

Vegeta cayó en el aburrimiento, la paz y la armonía sin señales de peligro , sin la extraordinaria sensación de la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo . Esa reacción química que causaba euforia en él se había desvanecido con cada día en la tierra . Vegeta necesitaba peligro a cualquier modo .

El momento de la bendita fiesta llegó para alegría de todos y fastidio para él, bajo la sombra de un árbol veía a cada insecto devorar su comida , entrar sin permiso a su casa y bailar con esa música escandalosa .

\- Hola - Bulma subió a la tarima , en ese momento recordó el motivo de la fiesta , ella tenía algo que decir - seré breve - el constante toqueteo entre sus manos le hizo saber que ella estaba nerviosa . Le dio curiosidad - pues , la verdad es que ... - aspiró una buena cantidad de aire - ¡estoy embarazada!- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar acompañado de las felicitaciones de parte de todos . Vegeta se quedó helado , un bebé , no , eso no lo esperaba ... él no quería a otro bebé , con dos era suficiente .

Con pasos agigantados se escabulló de toda la muchedumbre , nadie se dio cuenta , excepto una hermosa rubia de cabellos cortos .

\- Vegeta - dijo abrazándolo por la espalda - ¿no estas feliz?

\- chatarra - dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su aroma , ese aroma que aún seguía pegado a su piel - no lo se

\- deberías de estarlo , es tu bebé

\- no quería otro - se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente a ella . La tomó de la barbilla ladeandola un poco , sus labios hicieron contacto con la tersa piel de su garganta . N18 gimió - ya tengo al mocoso y la mocosa.

\- Vegeta ...

\- 18

Se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como Bulma aún era felicitada por los demás . En ese momento una niña con los cabellos cortos y un flequillo se puso frente a ambos . - mami - dijo la niña extendiendo sus bracitos para ser cargada , 18 la tomó en brazos y Marron apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre viendo con una sonrisa a Vegeta ; la mirada de él se suavizó con una media sonrisa en sus labios , una sonrisa desconocida para todos , menos para Marron .

\- princesa - susurró tocando su mejilla .

Los tres permanecieron congelados en el tiempo , disfrutando esos momentos en donde el silencio era quien hablaba por ellos .

Vegeta se refugió en el peligro de ser descubierto en su infidelidad , en ser interceptado a mitad de la noche mientras se escabullía para ir a verla ó durante los primeros rayos del sol . No era comparación con el extasis en las peleas a muertes , no obstante algo es algo y tuvo que conformarse con eso .

Pero todo acabó cuando ella le dijo que esperaba un bebé. Vegeta se decepcionó sabiendo que esos días quedarían en la sombra . Se concentró en el pequeño ki que provenía de su vientre , grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era similar al de él ... 18 esperaba a un bebé de él.

Algo dentro de él cambió al pasar el tiempo y ver como crecía su barriga . Se sintió dichoso , pero sabía que no tenia ningún derecho a sentirse así , no como Krilin , él si tenia derecho , ese enano era el más feliz de todos pensando que ese bebé era de él . Era él quien cumplía los caprichos de 18, era él quien sentía las patadas del bebé, era él quien asistía al ginecólogo obstetra para las citas y ecografías , no él.

Con pesar buscó la mejor solución - fue inevitable no alterar su ADN - dijo rompiendo en silencio . Marron yacía dormida en la misa pocision que antes , 18 palmó su espalda como queriendo afirmar el comentario.

Se la pasaron varias noches buscando la manera de hacerlo , hasta que las esferas del dragón llegaron a sus mentes ; reunidas , Shen-Long y sus ojos brillantes de color rojo fue lo que dió el cambio que querían ; Marron no debe tener sangre saiyan , nadie puede saber que esa pequeña es hija de Vegeta. 18 pensaba en Krilin , Vegeta en Bulma y en Trunks , los quería A pesar de todo , él aprendió a quererlos a su manera .

Asintió , con la mirada perdida en Bulma , verla tan feliz lo lleno de culpa , más no de arrepentimiento . Nunca se arrepentiría de haber estado en otros brazos.

Fue un riesgo placentero .

Sin embargo , a pesar de todo , él no se veía sin su Bulma y sin su mocoso .

\- adiós princesa , chatarra - dijo caminando hacia su esposa . N18 abrazó a su pequeña con todo el amor que le tenía , beso sus cabellos y vió como ese guerrero se acomodaba bajo la sombra del mismo árbol y veía a Trunks tocando la pancita de su madre .

\- adiós - susurró .

\- finalmente cerraron el ciclo - dijo Dende , quien era el único que sabia todo por ser el dios de la tierra .

\- ¿dijiste algo Dende?

-¿ah?, no , nada Krilin - rió nervioso - mejor ve con tu esposa e ... hija

\- si , al parecer mi nena ya se durmió

El Namek sintió la llaga de la mentira en su ser , saber la verdad y no decirla era una tortura , pero también sabía que no era asunto suyo.

De todas formas era un secreto entre Vegeta y N18.

.

.

Bien , ni yo sé como es que se me ocurrió esta historia , al principio sólo iba a ser una pequeña infidelidad - pequeña en el sentido de solo pensar en esa persona - pero al ir escribiéndola se me salían las palabras . En fin , espero les haya agradado


	4. Chapter 4

**La esperanza es lo último que se pierde .**

 **.**

Alzó su mirada al cielo contemplando el nuevo atardecer que la vida le brindaba. Cerró sus ojos y sintió una fresca brisa que acarició su rostro , sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante el extraño pero suave roce que el viento le daba . Sabía de quien provenía la caricia .

\- Gohan , lo logré - su corazón era un volcán de sentimientos , que desataba las erupciones de sus emociones . Gohan ; su guía , su amigo , su cómplice , pero más que todo , su padre , por él y su madre seguía en pie , luchando aún con miedo de fracasar .

Conocer a vegeta habia sido una decepción al principio , un fracaso total a lo que su cabecita de niño había forjado hasta su adolescencia. Si embargo se dío cuenta que muy en el fondo de su padre biológico existía una pizca de compasión hacia él. Aunque debía morir antes para que vegeta lo demostrara.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que la noche hacia acto de presencia. Voló lo más rápido que pudo acompañado del aparecer de las estrellas junto con el descender de la temperatura del ambiente , llegando finalmente a una corporación cápsula en ruinas , nada como la de la otra línea de tiempo . Descendió llegando hasta estar frente a su madre .

\- Hola mamá - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa .

\- ¡Trunks!- grito saltando a sus brazos . Bulma sintió como su cansado corazón volvía a funcionar normalmente, lloró en el pecho de su hijo agradeciendo a Kami-Sama por su regreso .

\- lamento haberte preocupado

-lo importante es que ya estas aquí

-mamá , lo logré - informó con un destello nunca conocido en sus ojos , un destello de felicidad .

\- ¿que?- preguntó sorprendida .

-¡derrote a los androides!

-...- simplemente no tenia habla , había esperado escuchar esas palabras desde hace ya mucho tiempo , quizo escucharlas de Gohan puesto era el más experimentado en combate y esas cosas , pero ahora , su único hijo era quien decía tan mágicas palabras , lo abrazó con más fuerza agradeciendo la nueva oportunidad de vida - hijo - susurró sollozando - mi hijo - repitió - estoy tan feliz

-madre - la abrazó , sabía el alivio que ello significaba especialmente para ella , ya no tenía por que preocuparse cada vez que él salía y cuando lo veía lastimado - a partir de este momento nuestras vidas cambiaran

La pequeña y destartalada radio dió el anuncio que muchos esperaban **\- Me alegra ser el dador de esta gran noticia ¡los androides han sido derrotados!, ¡si , como escuchan ,esos malditos ya no nos molestarán más!- grito eufórico - gracias al guerrero dorado , él fue quien nos liberó de este maldito infierno ... ¡gracias!-**

Bulma sonrió con orgullo a su primogénito queriendo gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era la progenitora del héroe , sin embargo Trunks la bajo de su nube , no quería ser reconocido por ser el dichoso héroe él, lo hizo por ella , por Gohan , por Milk que aún vivía a pesar de ya no tener ninguna razón para ello - según ella - y él, sentir el orgullo de haber sido entrenado por su amigo y maestro , por aprender unas lecciones con su padre . Si , no había razón por ser reconocido , él, solo quería por fin vivir en paz .

\- ve y descansa hijo , mañana será un nuevo día y tendremos Muchas cosas por hacer

Mirai Trunks subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones , sin ningún temor de ser víctima de un ataque a media noche . Se acomodó entre las sábanas después de un merecido baño y una cena especial que Bulma le había hecho con todo el amor que le tenía . Él era lo más valioso que tenia .

El sueño lo venció y calló a ese mundo con una sonrisa estampada en sus finos y delgados labios .

 _Sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro izquierdo , con pereza abrió sus ojos sólo para toparse con un par de ojos negros que lo veían con orgullo y gratitud - lo hiciste Trunks - dijo , las palabras hijo , hermano o amigo no eran lo suficientemente para expresar lo que ellos eran . - estoy orgulloso_

 _\- Gohan - susurró sin creer que él estuviese ahí . Se levantó y miró su entorno : no había nada , todo era blanco y vacio tal como la habitación del tiempo . Se incorporó quedando sobre sus rodillas , incrédulo y conmocionado ._

 _\- bien hecho - dijo sacándolo de su lapsus de asombro . Gohan lo tomó de los hombros para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, los abrazos entre ellos eran puros , sin ninguna malicia o mala intención . Lo abrazó como al hermano o hijo que nunca tuvo , lo abrazó con amor ._

 _Trunks sintió como la calidez de ese pequeño gesto lo envolvía en una atmósfera de alegría , orgullo y tranquilidad . Por primera vez después de tantos años se permitió hacer algo ; llorar ._

 _Sus hermosos ojos azules fueron liberados de las opresiones que lo atormentaban a diario , cada lágrima era un sensación de liberación , cada jadeo producido por el llanto era un peso que se quitaba de su alma . Trunks se estaba liberando de su carga ._

 _\- Gohan - dijo entre el llanto . No le avergonzaba llorar , él no fue un niño cuando tuvo que serlo , el dio un paso del biberón a la espada , de gatear a volar , de dormir tranquilo a las pesadillas diarias ._

 _Aunque Gohan , Bulma y Milk intentaron alejarlo del peligro , él simplemente no podía , su sangre le exigía entrenamiento y enfrentamiento._

 _El quería pelear sin importar nada ._

 _\- lo conseguiste - le dijo con ternura , queriendo consolarlo - lo conseguiste_

 _\- yo...yo...- las palabras no salían , no sabia que decirle aún teniendo tantas cosas que contarle , él entendió - lo sé todo , te ví desde el cielo - contestó aún teniéndolo entre sus brazos - no tengo mucho tiempo_

 _\- No quiero que te vayas , no me dejes sólo_

 _\- nunca estarás sólo_

 _-¿volveré a verte?_

 _-si , por favor cuida a mi madre - pidió , Trunks asintió limpiando sus mejillas ._

 _Gohan sonrió como solo un Son lo podía hacer, se dieron un último abrazo y poco a poco se desvaneció entre sus brazos ._

\- ¡Gohan!- despertó minutos antes del amanecer . Recorrió el lugar dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación . Salió de la cama a la velocidad de la luz elevándose al cielo queriendo no perder ningún detalle del amanecer .

\- gracias - susurró y de nuevo sintió la caricia del viento en su rostro .

Una nueva vida iniciaba para Mirai Trunks.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado , talvez haga otro pero desde la perspectiva de Gohan . gracias por leer .


	5. Chapter 5

**No ates tu vida a mi recuerdo ... sigue , vuela alto y aterriza en la luna...**

 **Pd: Te amo .**

 **Inspirada en el libro "PS: I Love You" de Cecelia Aherm.**

 **U/A**

* * *

Bulma limpió sus mejillas con las mangas del suéter de lana colo café, el suéter favorito de él , aún olía a él .

Un año paso desde aquella triste noche cuando vió por última vez aquellos ojos que la veían con amor , de aquellas manos que la levantaban siempre que corría el riesgo de caer , de aquellos labios que se apoderaba de los de ella cada mañana . Un año desde la última vez que de sus labios escuchó un Te Amo .

Sonrió aún con unas cuantas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus orbes azules , de nuevo , se limpió con las mangas del suéter .

Cayó de rodillas en la grama . Extendió su mano y tocó la placa de color blanco que ella misma había mandado hacer - Yamcha - dijo apenas audible . Paso sus finos dedos por cada letra grabada en color negro. - gracias - dijo . De las bolsas delanteras del suéter saco diez pequeños sobres que se les fueron entregados un mes después de su entierro .

* * *

Extrañada por semejante paquete , Bulma lo cogió y salió corriendo a su habitación . Ella tenía casa , pero su madre no quería que ella estuviera sola y la trajo de nuevo a su hogar .

A Bunny se le encogía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba como su pequeña gritaba llorando , maldiciendo a cada cosa que veía , cada cosa que le recordaba que él ya no estaba ahí , junto a ella .

Yamcha y Bulma se conocían desde los años de colegio ,pasaron juntos el bachillerato y la universidad . Ambos eran el complemento del otro , él sabía todo de ella , ella lo conocía a la perfección.

\- mi princesa

Bunny entró con cautela a la habitación , Bulma yacía en el suelo apoyada en la cama llorando a mares .

\- ¿que quieres mamá?-preguntó mirándola.

-verte feliz - contestó acariciando sus revueltos cabellos celestes .

\- no puedo ... lo extraño demaciado - rompió de nuevo en llanto . Bunny sintió dolor por su hija . Desvío su mirada al paquete aún sellado que Yamcha había dejado .

\- ¿que es?-preguntó esperando distraerla un poco .

\- nose - miró el paquete en su cama - no lo he abierto

-¿que esperas para hacerlo? - le dijo con cariño , Bulma tomó el paquete y con dedos temblorosos acarició las letras en negro sobre el papel de color naranja : **La lista**. Bulma llevó sus manos a su boca conteniendo un sonoro jadeo . - prepararé té - dijo dándole privacidad .

\- _¿que haré si algún día no estas?- preguntó Bulma retocando su cabello frente a su gran tocador con una gran sonrisa . Yamcha la miró con ternura y dijo - entonces , tendré que hacer una lista - le dió un beso en la mejilla ._

\- idiota - musitó abriendo el sello . Lo Volteó y de el cayeron diez sobres pequeños , el anillo de bodas y cuatro fotos de ellos . Todas mostrando las etapas de sus vidas hasta poco antes de que a Yamcha se le detectara el tumor .

Con cuidado cogió la página con la letra de Yamcha . Empezó a leerla :

 _Mi hermosa Bulma ._

 _No sé que estés haciendo en estos momentos , solo espero que te encuentres bien ._

 _Quizás te sorprenda todo esto , pero , lo prometí ¿recuerdas? ¡ja! Yo se que sí mi monita azul ._

 _Bulma sé que eres fuerte , valiente y muy inteligente , mucho más que yo . Yo hubiese muerto si hubieses sido tú la que halla partido de mi lado ._

 _Te agradezco por haberme permitido ser tu esposo y por amarme a pesar de haber sido como fui ._

 _Recuerda abrir cada sobre a su mes correspondiente y tienes que cumplir todo , te estaré vigilando ._

 _De tu lobo de felpa , Yamcha ._

 _Pd: Te amo._

Lloró. Tomó el sobre del mes actual **Marzo** y lo abrió .

 _¡Hey, monita azul , ahórrate los golpes y compra una lámpara para la mesita de noche!._

 _Pd: Te amo._

Una débil carcajada brotó de su garganta. Sentía a Yamcha a su lado susurrandole.

 _Yamcha se encontraba sentado en la cama leyendo la sección de cómics del periódico mientras Bulma desmaquillaba su rostro . - apaga la luz cuando termines - dijo él doblando el papel ._

 _Bulma tocó el interruptor hacia abajo y el cuarto se quedó a oscuras . Confiada camino a ciegas tratando de llegar a la cama , pero su rodilla hizo contacto brusco con un banquito de madera . Se golpeó - ¡jódeme!- gritó furiosa . Yamcha río - ¡cállate!- él río más ._

Entró a la primera sucursal de muebles que encontró captando la mirada de todos , no era para menos , Bulma se veía fatal , no por como vestía sino por su aspecto , su cabello enmarañado , sus ojos irritados , pálida sin una pizca de maquillaje y con un gesto de molestia . Ignorando las miradas despectivas siguió su búsqueda hasta encontrar un estante con diversas lámparas ; todas de diverso colores o formas , tamaños y acabados .

\- ¿puedo ayudarte?- preguntó una muchacha .

\- no - dijo sin despegar su mirada - ya encontré la que necesito - tomó entre sus brazos una pequeña lámpara de color blanca , sencilla pero con buena iluminación .

\- caja doce - dijo tomando el objeto .

La hija del Brief salió feliz por su compra . Se sentía bien al salir de las cuatro paredes de su alcoba . Caminó posando su mirada en las coloridas tiendas del centro comercial . - ¿Milk?- susurró viendo por los vidrios de una cafetería y como si ella la hubiese escuchado la miró. La morena alzó su mando invitándole a unirse a ella , Bulma sin pensarlo Ingresó y se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Bulma!- saludó la pelinegra dándole un abrazo al cual la hizo sentir acogida , Miró sobre su hombro notando la presencia de un pelinegro de cabellos alborotados.

\- Hola Bulma

\- Gokú

Lo saludó de igual manera . Milk y Gokú eran novios , eran sus mejores amigos y siempre estuvieron a su lado durante todo el proceso . Ellos fueron los únicos que vieron el amor y sufrimiento que Yamcha y Bulma pasaron.

\- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?- dijo Milk separándose de ella - bueno , te vez horrible - bromeó .

\- gracias - contestó con sarcasmo - bueno - suspiró desviando su mirada - supongo que bien

-¿cómes con nosotros?- preguntó Gokú moviendo la silla para que ella tomara asiento .

\- si - aunque quisiera estar escondida en su habitación sabía que no era nada saludable . Además de que Milk no la dejaría ir así como así . Los miró pos unos segundos dudando si decirlo o no, decidió hacerlo - Yamcha me dejó un pequeño paquete - dijo captando la atención de todos .

-¿que te dejó?

-unas cartas ...- Bulma les explicó lo que tenia que hacer e incluso la razón de que se encontrase en el centro comercial .

\- es muy tierno - dijo Milk - cuenta con nosotros por si necesitas ayuda

\- gracias - sonrió.

Contenta jalaba el pequeño cordón que encendía y apagaba el foco de la lámpara , parecía una pequeña traviesa . Bunny la miraba sonriente desde la puerta - quemarás el foco - la reprendió en broma .

\- hay más - siguió jugando .

\- me da gusto verte así mi pequeña

\- me siento extraña madre , entre feliz , nostálgica y emocionada

Los dias pasaban y Bulma cada vez se ponía ansiosa , esperando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegara el próximo mes , para abrir el siguiente sobre .

Bulma retornó a su propia casa decidida a empezar de nuevo , a empezar su vida ...

Una vida atada a su recuerdo...

Las visitas de Milk y Gokú cada vez eran más frecuentes , intentando animar a la peliceleste.

 **Abril** .

 _Una disco Conejita siempre debe lucir guapa , por eso ve y compra un conjunto , pues el mes que viene vas a necesitarlo ._

 _Pd: Te Amo._

Milk le paso dos vestidos de color verde aqua de distintos diseños por arriba del probador .

\- esos se te verían muy bien

\- gracias - dijo viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo entero . El vestido era pegado al cuerpo Hasta las rodillas y sin mangas , solo un cintillo justo debajo del busto .

\- ¡preciosa!- exclamó al verla salir . Bulma sé sonrojo debido a la atención llamada por su amiga .

\- Milk - susurró Avergonzada .

\- disculpa pero es que te ves tan linda. No sabes cuanto me alegra verte así , sonriente y llena de vida

\- lo siento cerca sabes - dijo refiriéndose a Yamcha , Milk iba a protestar pero decidido no hacerla molestar - este era su color favorito - paso sus manos delineando el vestido .

\- ¡chicas!- gritó Gokú cargando varias bolsas - ¡tengo hambre! - se quejó seguido de un rugido de su estimado .

\- ¡Gokú!- regañaron al unísono .

 **Mayo**

 _¡adelante disco Conejita , vence tu temor al karaoke! . Quién sabe y hasta seas recompensada._

 _Pd: Te Amo._

Perdida , asustada y nerviosa paso el umbral de la entrada del club nocturno "Conejita" .

\- mejor nos vamos - alzó un poco la voz haciéndose escuchar por ambos pelinegros .

-claro que no , vamos y cumples - sentenció la morena .

Bulma llevaba el vestido verde aqua , sus labios rojos y un delicado delineado sobre sus párpados . Milk usaba un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas con una manga floja y leve maquillaje , ambas llevaban el cabello en un moño flojo y Gokú vestía un jeans y camiseta negra manga larga .

\- ¡Hey , Vegeta!- gritó Gokú en dirección a la barra . Ambas curiosas miraron a ver si lograban ver a alguien , más lo único que lograron vizcaína fue una mano . - es un viejo amigo

\- bien , vamos

-¿que? , no yo...- ella no quería conocer a nadie , ella solo quería pasar con sus amigos - no quiero

\- vamos , ya verás que te agradará

No muy convencida se dejó llevar por sus amigos . Una vez llegando , Bulma vió a un hombre de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos , facciones marcadas , cuerpo pequeño pero con musculatura , elegante y con una mirada impenetrable.

\- kakarotto - dijo con media sonrisa . Su voz era fuerte pero serena .

\- Hola vegeta , te presento a mi novia Milk y a nuestra mejor amiga Bulma

\- un gusto - beso la mano de cada una .

Vegeta quedó fascinado con la belleza de Bulma .

\- ¡la hora del kareoke esta a punto de iniciar! - anunció el DJ del club . Bulma sé tensó puesto ella no toleraba hablar frente al público , era muy tímida y siempre que tenia que presentar algún trabajo durante sus años de estudio , Yamcha siempre estaba en el público , animándola.

\- es hora , vé - ordenó Milk

\- yo...yo...no quiero

\- nosotros estaremos aquí , apoyándote

\- tú... - no eres Yamcha pensó en decir , más sus palabras no pudieron salir de su boca , no al ver esos ojos negros que la animaban a continuar , no podía ser tan mala y reprocharle no ser a quien ella quería - esta bien -acepto , de alguna forma sintió como si él le estuviera insistiendo .

Con pasos temblorosos subió hasta donde estaba el DJ y con dos palabritas le pidió poner la pista .

\- esta chica , Bulma , nos deleitará con Tú de Noelia - anunció para luego escuchar como todos aplaudían . Incluso vegeta .

\- En mi mente estas ...- la canción le quedaba como anillo al dedo , cada letra describía lo que él había sido para ella . Vegeta supo que esa canción no era por ser su favorita o por que se la sabia de memoria , la cantaba por que ya tenia dueño .

\- aún le duele su partida - dijo Goku sacándolo de sus pensamientos - pero sé que saldrá adelante

Vegeta no era idiota , entendió que ese tipo ya había muerto , sino , kakarotto se hubiese referido a él con desprecio.

\- ¡bien hecho!- saltó Bulma sobre ella .

\- no creí poder hacerlo - dijo aturdida .

\- pero lo hiciste , felicidades

\- bien hecho Bulma - felicitó Gokú.

\- si , tienes una bonita voz - vegeta le sonrió .

Se dejó caer en la enorme cama y sacó el pequeño sobre con el nombre del mes a entrar ; diez minutos para media noche la separaban de su tan esperada lectura .

Cantar había sido todo un reto , más no podía negar que lo disfrutó al máximo .

Luego de su debut paso a comer unas botanas y a beber como hace tiempo atrás no lo hacia , solo la incomodaba algo ; la mirada de Vegeta , si él no la hubiese visto así hubiera sido la noche perfecta .

Miró la hora en su celular y con una sonrisa pintada se apresuró a abrir el sobre .

 **Junio** .

 _Posdata : Te Amo. Bulma sé que me amas , siempre lo supe por tu mirada , y sé que tú sabias por la mía; no necesitas mis pertenencias como prueba de que existí , no necesitas ponerte un suéter mío para sentirme , yo siempre estoy contigo estrechándote entre mis brazos ._

Las traicioneras lágrimas cayeron mojando el papelito ¿como iba a deshacerse de sus cosas? ¡era lo único que tenía de él! Es más en esos momentos estaba usando la ropa de él , la pijama favorita de seda que él tanto quería y que ella le había regalado . Simplemente le era imposible .

\- habla Bulma , déja tu mensaje - escuchó la grabadora. no se había percatado en que momento sonó el teléfono . - Hola Bulma - reconoció esa dichosa voz - soy Vegeta , el amigo des Gokú - se extraño ¿como tenía su número?- cuando escuches esto pensaras que estoy loco por llamarte a esta hora pero... yo ...solo ... ah , disculpa -

Vegeta eliminó el mensaje .

No le tomó importancia y siguió con lo suyo , miró su entorno y su corazón se encogió , en todos lados había algo de Yamcha , su ropa , sus zapatos , sus lociones y demás , Bulma no sabia como cumplir ese punto . Ella no quería tirar nada .

\- hazlo poco a poco - aconsejo Milk - no debe de ser tan abrupto

\- no sé si pueda

\- ¿quieres que te ayude?-ofreció

-por favor

Todos los días Milk iba a la hora del almuerzo o en su tiempo libre a ayudarla . Juntas sacaron todas las pertenecías de Yamcha ; Milk se las pasaba y Bulma se despedía de cada una con un recuerdo para luego meterlas en cajas de cartón y arrinconarlas para cuando tuviera valor ir a darlas en caridad .

\- quiero conservar esto - en sus manos sostenía el suéter café y la mitad de la loción del masculino de cicatriz .

\- me parece justo

\- gracias por apoyarme - abrazó a la pelinegra

\- para eso están las amigas linda

.

Vegeta tomaba pausado la soda de uva que su amigo le había pasado , desde que conoció a Bulma algo en él cambió , su manera de ver las cosas cambió a modo de que ahora el mundo era de color y no de blanco y negro , como siempre lo conoció.

Él era un hombre libre de compromisos y con un trabajo estable , lo único que le faltaba era una compañera y cuando al fin creyó conocerla se dío cuenta de que era ajena , él podría pelear con ella sin importar nada , el detalle era que su rival ya no existía , era ella quien aún lo ataba a su corazón , no lo dejaba ir y contra eso no se podía luchar .

\- creo que necesita tiempo - dijo el de cabellos alborotados .

\- ¿más?- preguntó molestó, más pronto comprendió de que eso era amor y aun amor así de puro no se podía olvidar - entiendo

\- ánimo amigo

\- insecto - dijo con media sonrisa . Kakarotto era su amigo aunque no lo aceptara a los cuatro vientos .

 **Julio** .

 _¡felices vacaciones!._

 _Pd: Te Amo._

Sobre la mesa del comedor se podían ver dos boletos de viaje y una estadía completa y a paga en una de las mejores playas de ciudad satán . Bulma no podía creer que Yamcha le haya dejado unas vacaciones totalmente pagadas .

\- dos boletos - confundida los tomó y cayó otro papelito -"disfruta con tu mejor amiga , monita azul" Milk - susurró lo último .

Durante las tres semanas del mes de julio , Bulma se la paso junto con Milk preparando las cosas para su viaje , muy en su interior no quería hacer esas vacaciones, no obstante era un pedido de él y como niña buena , ella obedecería.

En la mitad de la ultima semana del mes ambas chicas esperaban su vuelo en el aeropuerto.

\- cuídate Milk - decía un Gokú dándole pequeños besos en todo el rostro .

\- tú también - susurró

\- Bulma - llamó Vegeta detrás de ella , se sorprendió pues no esperaba verlo - ten - le paso una botella de vino con un listón en el cuello - espero te guste

-gracias - aceptó el regalo y sin darse cuenta le dió un abrazo . - disculpa - se separó con brusquedad y sonrojada .

Bulma y Milk se dejaron caer en la cama matrimonial que tenia la habitación , debido a un error ambas debían compartir habitación , aunque eso no les incómodo .

\- es hermoso - escucharon como las olas rompían contra el muro de rocas que rodeaba una parte del hotel .

\- gracias por traerme Bulma

\- eres mi mejor amiga , por supuesto que te traería

Tres días se pasaron volando , tal como la flecha del arquero . Bulma y Milk se pasaban las mañanas descansando en las hamacas , en las tardes nadando en la playa o piscinas y en las noches salían a funciones de teatros o alguna que otra actividad que los encargados ofrecían .

El cuarto día fue el más esperado por la peliceleste . Primero de mes , la siguiente carta . Se despidió de su amiga y se fue a dar un paseo con la mitad de la botella de vino que Vegeta le ofreció y el pequeño sobre correspondiente .

Bulma tuvo que luchar por no abrir el dichoso papel a media noche , sin embargo lo logró , sintió que debía de hacerlo al final del día , como si una sorpresa le estuviera esperando .

 **Agosto** .

 _Hola mi monita azulada , espero estés pasando unas maravillosas vacaciones ._

 _Espero haber hecho buena elección respecto al lugar ._

 _Sonrió satisfecha ¡vaya que si era hermoso!._

 _Me han dicho que ver el atardecer desde el faro es una belleza y , con suerte podrás ver algunos delfines , sé que los adoras ._

 _Ve que yo estaré junto a ti ._

 _Pd: Te Amo._

Tal como lo había leído se quedó sin palabras , justo al cambio de estrellas pudo ver a lo lejos unos delfines saltando en dirección al mar abierto .

Se empinó la botella tomando la ultima gota de vino , era exquisito en su paladar , la brisa del océano y el paisaje majestuoso. Bulma sintió a Yamcha ... y a alguien más.

 **Septiembre**.

 _Prométeme que esta vez trabajarás en lo que te gusta ._

 _Pd: Te Amo._

Trabajar ... hasta ese momento no lo había pensado ... trabajar ... si, no estaría mal ganar algunos centavos y empezar a remodelar su armario .

Salió por el periódico y busco en la sección de empleo alguno que pagarán bien , no fuer difícil y si seria posible , uno que no necesitara hacer nada ... pedía mucho .

-¡ah! Esto será difícil - exclamó aventando el periódico .

Vegeta cerró con llave su establecimiento dispuesto a ir a su departamento y dormir como un bebé. Ser jefe de un restaurante no era cosa fácil , más si no tenia una mano derecha que le liberara un poco el stres. Pegó un letrero y se marchó .

\- saldré a distraerme - se dijo . Se baño , desayuno y salió a dar una vuelta con la esperanza de encontrar empleo , pasando por una zona de restaurantes , se encontró con un letrero de "se necesita contador público" justo lo que ella quería . Tanto ella como él habían estudiado contaduría en la universidad y aunque ella era muy buena , nadie la aceptaba por el hecho de ser mujer , si embargo muchos de ellos buscaban a una chica para tenerla como segundona en sus camas y Bulma no era una de esas , cansada por la falta de empleo decidió ejercer como otra cosa ; bibliotecaria de turno matutino . Sin embargo , la suerte estaba de su lado .

Entró buscando al jefe , grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era ; N18 ,una rubia de ojos azules a quién se le podría considerar como amiga sin pelos en la lengua .

\- 18- dijo asombrada , la susodicha sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó.

\- me da gusto verte . Lamento lo de Yamcha

\- gracias

Tenía tiempo de no escuchar esas palabras . No le dolieron como antes .

\- vengo por el puesto

\- es tuyo

-¿sin pruebas?

-no las necesito . Vé a mi oficina y encontrarás el libro contable

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Bulma salió a comer , el restaurante de su amiga era vegetariano y Bulma , no tenia intenciones de estar comiendo lechuga y tomates ó berenjenas azadas, esos alimentos no iban con ella .

Ingresó al restaurante de enfrente .

\- un filete a terminó medio por favor - ordenó .

\- enseguida señorita

Miró el pequeño y tranquilo restaurante llamado "Vegitai's" lleno de gente con el romance a flor de piel , a pesar de ser medio día Muchas parejas se encontraban dando gestos de cariño .

Vegeta salió de su oficina sólo para encontrar a la mujer que le sacaba uno que otro suspiro, se sorprendió al verla sola , sin la novia de su amigo o incluso su amigo .

Sin dudarlo se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella .

\- Bulma - dijo con lentitud y suavidad .

\- Vegeta - susurró levantando la mirada .

\- me da gusto verte

\- a... mi también

\- ¿puedo acompañarte?

Ella no quería , más no podía ser grosera - si , claro

En ese momento llegó el mesero dejando el platillo .

\- Chaoz, tráeme lo mismo por favor

\- enseguida señor

-¿lo conoces?- preguntó ella.

\- es mi restaurante - contestó . Bulma quedó con la boca abierta .

\- increíble

\- gracias

Los minutos pasaban y ambos cayeron en un agradable ambiente , él se maravillaba más , ella se daba cuenta de que no era desagradable .

La hora llegó a su fin .

\- es una pena , me estaba divirtiendo contigo - dijo Bulma sin pensar .

\- yo también , fue un placer , espero que se repita

\- trabajo enfrente así que jo veremos seguidos

-eso.. eso me da mucho gusto

-si... por cierto ¿ese pastel de limón que anuncias en la entrada , es bueno?

\- me ofendes mujer , ¡claro que es bueno! ¡Chaoz, un pastel de limón para llevar!- ordenó

-¡bien!

\- disfrútalo

-gracias

Regresó a su trabajo encontrando una bella escena ; N18 recibía con brazos abiertos a su hija de doce años . En esos momentos agradeció no haber tenido hijos , si para ella el dolor de perderlo era gigante , no quería saber como seria si tuviera hijos , no soportaría hacerse la fuerte .

 **Octubre** .

 _Una flor para mi flor . Para alegrar tus días de octubre , planta unas cuantas y ten por seguro que un cálido verano a guardará por ti ._

 _Pd: Te Amo._

Los vestidos y las faldas fueron a parar al fondo del armario blanco de su habitación . La peliceleste detestaba los vientos de octubre , todo el tiempo si cabello era un desastre , no podía usar sus preciados vestidos y las hojas de los árboles se negaban a ser recogidas en bolsas negras .

Se amarró el cabello en una coleta y salió al encuentro con sus amigos .

-¡al fin!- dijo Gokú a pocos metros - muero de hambre

\- tu siempre mueres de hambre insecto

No pudieron evitar reír ante comentario del de cabellos en forma de flama .

\- hum - emitió Gokú haciendo un puchero . Milk le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar - mejor ... va..vamos a co..mer algo ...

Los cuatro amigos pasaron el día de tienda en tienda comprando unas cuantas cosas básicas .

Vegeta se entretuvo mirando a Bulma , quien en ese momento tenía la mirada perdida en un adorno con forma de girasol .

- _es enorme - se quejó viéndose en el espejo ._

 _\- igual que tu cara - dijo él con burla ._

 _\- ¡Yamcha , este girasol se roba el protagonismo de mi perfecto rostro!_

 _-eso quiero , no quiero que nadie más admire tu belleza , eres mía Bulma , solo mía ._

Tomó el juego para ponerlo en la pared de su cocina . Vegeta se alejó cabizbajo .

 **Noviembre** .

 _Cenicienta tiene que ir al baile . Estarás hermosa , como siempre ._

 _Nada de vestidos blancos ._

 _Pd: Te Amo._

¿cuál baile? Esa pregunta rondaba la mente de la ojiazul . No había ningún motivo para usar un vestido .

Y uno blanco , era lo último en elección .

El teléfono sonó y contestó - que quieres Gokú - dijo distraída .

\- necesito verte ahora , te espero donde Vegeta - colgó . Se cambió y salió hacia el lugar .

\- ¿como?- preguntó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par .

\- así es , pediré la mano de Milk a Ox-satán - su sonrisa opacaba la lámpara de su mesita des noche . - quiero que me ayudes a preparar todo , será una sorpresa para ella

Asintió aún sorprendida .

\- él... ¿sabia?

Gokú entendió y con una sonrisa le dijo - sí

 _\- tienes que ser fuerte , quiero que estés en mi pedida de mano - pidió sentado frente a él ._

 _-no creo poder amigo , lo lamento_

 _\- es una pena_

 _\- lo sé . Me hubiese encantado ver como te conviertes en un mandilon como yo - ambos pelinegros rieron ._

\- oh - apenas emitió .

\- debo de irme , Milk me espera - dijo levantándose . Se puso atrás de Bulma y le guiño el ojo a Vegeta .

\- es increíble - aún la sorprendía , sabía que pronto llegaría el día de su boda sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto -¿me ayudaras , verdad?- pidió tomando sus manos . Vegeta se sonrojo levemente y asintió .

Preparar una pedida no era cosa fácil ; la comida , el lugar , camareros , vajilla , mesas , decoración y Muchas cosas más la tenían agotada . Pero ella era la gran Bulma y preparó todo para final de mes , lo único faltante era su vestido .

\- nada de blanco - se dijo . Paso su mirada por un sin fin de vestidos buscando el ideal . Ya tenía el adecuado para Milk , uno de color perla , largo con decorado plateado .

\- ¿que color crees que me da?- le preguntó a un Vegeta con una pila de cajas .

\- rojo - dijo al instante .

\- que linda pareja - dijeron dos ancianas - usted es tan bella y él, es un buen mozo - Vegeta sonrió sonrojado , más Bulma palideció.

\- no somos nada - dijo con sequedad yéndose . Vegeta borró su sonrisa .

Entró al aparador con una montaña de vestidos que agarró a su paso. Ese comentario le había dado duro , sintió una punzada en su corazón , sintió que le fallaba a Yamcha sin querer .

No sabia que hacer .

Estaba confundida .

Le agradaba Vegeta pero amaba a Yamcha .

Compró un vestido rosa pálido ignorando el rojo con decoraciones doradas que estaba en el piso , sin querer lo había tomado .

Pero el rosa era lo más parecido al rojo , aunque no lo aceptara .

Las lágrimas de felicidad caían por las sonrosadas mejillas de Milk , la pedida de mano era como ensueños , mágica y romántica . Salió dejando que los demás felicitaran a los prometidos .

\- Bulma - llamó Vegeta vestido elegante , su aroma inundó todo el balcón . Consiguió una recepción en un hotel de lujo .

\- Vegeta - susurró volteando a verlo .

-me has evitado

\- he estado ocupada

-no mientas . Sabes mis intenciones - afirmó con media sonrisa .

\- no sé de qué hab...

\- me gustas Bulma , me tienes loco por ti

\- ¡no! - gritó tapando sus oidos .

\- yo sé que sientes algo por mi , lo veo en tus ojos pero te niegas a aceptarlo

-¡no!, ¡no sigas!

-puedo pelear con cualquiera por ti , pero no con un muerto . No con él.

\- no sigas - susurró llorando - no es cierto , no mientas

-estaré esperandote.

Se quitó el vestido arrojándolo sin compasión . Se puso su pijama y rocío el resto de la poca loción que aun tenia por toda la habitación .

Enterró su rostro en la almohada desahogado su dolor , él tenía razón , sentía algo por Vegeta pero aun estaba presente Yamcha .

Una alarma del celular sonó indicando las doce de la noche .

 **Diciembre**.

 _Con esfuerzo sobre humano cogió la pluma y la ultima carta que escribiría . Bulma no se encontraba en la casa , él había pedido un poco de helado de chocolate, ver una película y acurrucarse junto a ella ._

 _\- con gran dolor escribo esto , espero me comprendas mi monita - con lágrima en los ojos y una sonrisa tierna , plasmó su último punto de la lista ._

 _No tengas miedo de volver a enamorarte . Abre tu corazón llévalo a donde te guíe . Y recuerda , siempre apunta hacia el cielo ._

 _Pd: siempre te amaré._

 _Guardó el papelito en el sobre y con la lengua lo sello para luego dejar caer más lágrimas ._

Así como ella en esos momentos .

Se sintió débil , cansada y sola , esa era la última carta y lamentablemente empezó a depender de ellas , cada mes esperaba abrir el siguiente sobre y obedecer al pie de la letra su contenido. Ahora que ya no había más , no sabia que hacer .

\- ¿que hago? - se pregunto . Miró de nuevo el papel y como si no le hubiese quedado claro , volvió a leerlo .

Una y otra vez .

Enamorarse de nuevo , sabía que empezaba a sentirlo y nada mas ni nada menos que con Vegeta .

Será que ¿Yamcha le envío a Vegeta?, ¿podría ser posible?

No quería aceptarlo , no quería pero no podía negarlo .

Le gustaba Vegeta .

Sonrió mirando a la luna y como si las estrellas le dijeran la respuesta que ella sentía parpadearon en sincronía .

Se quedó sentada mirando la noche pasar , sintiendo como su corazón se despedía de Yamcha con cada segundo , cada minuto a cada hora .

Vegeta llegó abriendo temprano su restaurante , con cara de pocos amigos . Bulma no aceptaba sus sentimientos y eso le molestaba y mucho .

-Vegeta - escuchó a sus espaldas . Él volteó y vió a Bulma con sus ojos enrojecidos y una débil sonrisa - no soy buena con las palabras , sé que siento algo por ti pero no es amor , aun amo a Yamcha pero sé que debo continuar . Sé que puedo seguir contigo , a mi lado y con el tiempo puedo llegar a amarte . Sólo dame tiempo

\- no soy él, tenlo presente , no puedo amarte como él sino como yo, solo yo

Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza , buscando refugio en su pecho , sintiendo su olor y calidez .

Él no era Yamcha .

Ella lo sabía .

Y le gustaba .

Su relación seria por pasos lentos , conociéndose más y dedicándose el tiempo para seguir con sus vidas .

* * *

\- gracias - repitió frente a la tumba - me has ayudado a seguir , he superado muchos obstáculos y temores , soy una mejor persona y... he abierto mi corazón de nuevo - miró hacia atrás - siempre estarás en mi corazón Yamcha , siempre

Bulma tomó los sobres y las hojas extras que encontró y las incendió, quemó las cartas junto al suéter que se quitó .

Se despidió .

Espero a que el fuego cesara y fue junto a Vegeta , quien notando como se erizaba los vellos de los brazos le tendió su chaqueta de cuero .

Bulma sintió un nuevo olor y un nuevo calor .

 _Gracias Yamcha_ \- miró la tumba - _pd: Te Amo._

.

.

.

.

Hola! Bien , me gusto escribir este resumidisimo relato , si han leído el libro - porque lamentablemente no he podido ver la peli - se darán cuenta de que las cartas cambian un poco y que he omitido muuuuchos detalles .

En lo personal me gustan las adaptaciones ya que te dan una base y tú le das el toque según la serie o idea personal .

Así que ... pues no será la primera ni la última de mi parte .

En fin , espero les haya gustado .

Gracias por leer .


	6. Chapter 6

**Él es alto , ella es pequeña .**

 **Las medidas perfectas.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sonrió con burla . El joven de cabellos lavanda no podía evitar que de sus labios brotara un gran sonrisa ante tal escena , su pequeña y testaruda novia hacia de todo para poder estar a su altura . Pan, lo tomaba de la corbata color verde y lo jalaba para que éste se agachara un poco , al ver que no lo podía mover ni un centímetro, infló sus mejillas con notable frustración .

\- tonto - dijo dándose vuelta quedando a espaldas de él .

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación en donde estaban . Ambos habían consumado su amor como tantas veces lo hacían después de entrenar .

Vio como La morena salió por un momento .-¿que vas a hacer pequeña?- se preguntó . Sintió el ki de su novia cerca . No espero más de cinco minutos cuando escuchó como unos tacones se acercaban a él .

En la puerta de su habitación estaba su novia con unos tacones de aproximadamente quince centímetros de altura ; color amarillo chillón , totalmente en mala combinación con su pantalón celeste y blusa blanca . A su parecer . - ¿que haces con eso?- pregunto levantándose del sillón , señalando los zapatos .

\- así podré alcanzarte - contestó sonriente , orgullosa por su ocurrencia - son los primero que encontré ,son de Bra

Trunks frunció el ceño . A él no le gustaba para nada que ella usara esos tacones tan altos , no es que no se viera bien o que no le quedaran bien , es solo que prefería encorvarse para poder estar a la altura de ella .

-quítatelos - ordenó.

\- no - se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos .

La de mirada oscura se acercó a paso lento , sus caderas se mecían con añadida sensualidad cautivando a los ojos azules que la observaban sin restricciones . Sonrió altanera al ver a su embobado novio . Bra le había dicho como el usar tacones era un arma contra ellos, y como siempre ella tenía razón .

\- ¿quieres que me los quite?- preguntó Creyendo que su respuesta sería negativa. Él se acercó a paso decidido dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto . Pan espero a que la tomara de la cintura y la besara con pasión . Sin embargo , Él la puso con suavidad en la cama , sonrió pensando en que volverían a devorarse como hace poco tiempo atrás . Trunks acarició sus pantorrillas descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pies , masajeo sus tobillos y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de los tacones .

\- ¡listo! - dijo levantándose . Tomó los zapatos y los puso encima del ropero .

-¡oye!- se quejó la morena . Intentó alcanzarlos pero sus saltos no eran lo suficientemente altos.

Trunks la miro con la misma sonrisa burlona - podría levitar - pensó .

\- eres un tonto - se dio por vencida , no alcanzaba la parte superior del mueble . Suspiró con sentimiento - sólo quiero poder alcanzarte y besarte - dijo con tristeza - pero tú no quieres , sólo te burlas de mi

El hijo de vegeta la tomó del brazo girandola quedando ella contra su pecho - no me burlo - dijo abrazándola - jamás lo haría

-juegas conmigo - se hundió más en su pecho . El pelilavanda acomodó su mentón en la coronilla morena , su novia aún no captaba el por qué de la situación , aun estando en ella y más en ese momento .

\- eres injusta - dijo después de minutos de silencio .

\- ¿que?

-tú puedes escucharme - Pan no entendió a que se refería . Trunks la acomodó de manera que su oreja quedara en donde él sentía que estaba su corazón . El Pum..pum de dicho motor de vida hizo eco en el oído de la menor , éste latía apresuradamente así como latía el de ella cuando tan solo escuchaba su voz a través del teléfono . - ¿entiendes? Me gusta tu estatura , puedo tenerte entre mis brazos por completo , puedo besar tu frente y descender a tus labios - decía mientras lo hacia- me siento seguro si te tengo así , incluso puedo protegerte con mi cuerpo. Me gusta ser yo quien esté a tu altura

\- pero...- fue callada por un apasionado beso . El futuro heredero de toda corporación cápsula se deleitó pasando sus manos por la espalda de la chica , la presióno contra sí, sintiendo las curvas y atributos de ella . La besaba con ternura , con suavidad , quitándole el aire de sus pulmones . - aún así no es justo - se quejó .

\- eres tan terca - le susurró con los labios cerca de los suyos . La morena le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro en modo de respuesta . Éste fingió dolor - ¡auch!

\- algun día Brief , algún día - le advirtió . - no muy lejos te daré los besos a la misma altura

Él no pudo evitar reír con burla de nuevo , mientras ellos estuvieran juntos Trunks se aseguraría que en esos pequeños pies no entrarían tacones que le impidieran su cometido , puesto ellos , tenían las medidas perfectas .


	7. Chapter 7

**Mamá**.

.

Los ojos rojos del dragón brillaron cumpliendo el deseo pedido por el gran Pilaf , una luz blanca se aproximaba hacia nosotros como un rayo y ellos dos se resguardaron en mi . Yo era el escudo que recibiría el golpe directo ... o lo que fuese .

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza pensando en que sentiría dolor , dos...Tres... seis segundos pasaron y nada llegó .

\- Mai - escuché una voz conocida - Mai ...

Me quedé tiesa al reconocer esa suave voz.

 **Mamá**

Mi madre me llamaba . Abrí mis ojos sin dudar y descubrí que estaba en un lugar totalmente blanco sin absolutamente nada .

-Mai - la voz de mamá provenía detrás de mí . Me di la vuelta y allí estaba ella ; sonriente y con los brazos abiertos para mi .

Sin pensarlo dos veces me arrojé a ella - ¡mami! - grite en su pecho , ella paso sus manos por mis cabellos .

Cuanto extrañaba esa caricia .

\- hija mía - me tomó del mentón haciendo que la viera . Con emoción miré su rostro ; su cabello negro y largo , sus ojos azules y su piel de porcelana ... éramos dos gotas de agua , exactamente iguales . Ella era mi ejemplo a seguir por ella me hice amante de las armas , por ella usaba el color verde musgo , por ella le era leal a Pilaf ... mi madre era comandante en el ejército y siempre actuaba según su juicio y no por el de los demás , así como yo, si le soy fiel a Pilaf es porque quiero no por que me obligue o le deba algo ... quizás si le deba algo ...

\- estas preciosa - susurró pasando sus manos por mi mejilla .

\- gracias mami

\- Mai - de repente su tono cariñoso cambio a uno serio - escúchame bien mi niña , te amo mas que a cualquier cosa y dí mi vida por ti ...

Recordé aquel día cuando ella me protegió con su cuerpo . Lloré , lloro cada vez que recuerdo eso .

\- sé quién eres y que has hecho con ese ser extraño de color azul y no te juzgo . Tú sabrás lo mejor para ti

Siempre respetando las decisiones ajenas .

\- mami

\- Mai , sé que tú infancia no fue muy bonita que digamos y saber que el deseo que han pedido se ha cumplido... me alegra

Entonces me di cuenta de que mi voz era de niña y no de la mujer adulta que era .

Miré mis manos : pequeñas , mi calzado parecía de talla seis o siete , toqué mi rostro libre de líneas de expresión .

Volví a ser niña .

\- vive Mai , vive la vida que se te fue arrebatada de niña por mi culpa

\- no fue tu culpa mami . Yo quise seguir tus pasos y no me arrepiento de nada ... amo las armas

Río a carcajadas - ¡esa es mi nena! - no pude evitar contagiarme. Desde que tengo uso de razón mi infancia fue en cuarteles y habitaciones de entrenamiento corporal y armas , era mi sueño ser como mi madre ... lo logré, soy excelente en el uso de las armas de cualquier tipo ; revolver , rifle , metralleta, automáticas etcétera. Así como ella .

\- te extraño - susurré con voz rota .

\- ¡oh bebé! - me apegó más a su cuerpo - yo siempre estaré contigo , nunca te he dejado

\- mamá

 **Mamá**

 **Mamá**

 **Mamá**

Repetiría esa palabra mientras la tuviera conmigo .

\- vive Mai , se feliz y has lo que te plazca , no permitas que nadie te haga dudar ni se interponga en tu camino ... Sé feliz bebé

\- mamá - mi madre sonrió y poco poco se iba desvaneciendo - ¡mamá! ¡MAMÁ! - grité con todas mis fuerzas de un momento a otro lo blanco se fue tornando negro , corrí hacia cualquier lugar intentando ver a mamá pero ya no estaba .

\- ¡maaaa! - desperté gritando .

-¡aaaah! ¡Mai! - gritaron mis compañeros de aventura al escucharme y cayeron de espaldas -¿estas bien?- la voz chillona de Pilaf me perturbó un poco .

\- eh

-¿estas bien?- repitió revisando mis brazos .

\- si - me límite a decir , ambos suspiraron aliviados . Sonreí , estos dos seres extraños se preocupaban por mi .

Los tres nos miramos y celebramos al vernos jóvenes o más bien vernos de niños de nuevo . Pilaf decidió entonces ir a robar para poder comer , sin objetar nada lo seguimos .

Gracias mamá pensé mirando al cielo . He tomado decisiones sin titubear y me ha ido bien , tengo dos amigos y con eso me basta , no necesito joyas , dinero o poderes para tener las aventuras que siempre quise .

Gracias mamá .

.

.

.

Creo que es aceptable ... creo ... La verdad se me ocurrió luego de ver "al ojo de halcón" de FMA BT por quinta vez . Adoro a Riza con locura y pensé que Mai sería algo así como ella en DB por ser la única en utilizar armas de ese tipo - se puede definir arma en diferentes tipos - y como no recuerdo sus inicios en la serie nose como es su pasado o si tiene pasado y decidí involucrar a su madre y hacerla su ejemplo .

Gracias por leer .


End file.
